Inuhime
by Akina Mameido
Summary: Inuyasha is about 7 starting off in the story he still lives with his mother, father, and his half brother, but there is another woman living with them. who is she and what is her purpose with them
1. Chapter 1

**Inu-hime**

**Footsteps could be heard throughout the castle as a young hanyo walked towards a room in the highest tower. He put his hand on the door, and pushed it lightly a jar so it would open quietly. Trying to keep quiet he peered inside, hoping that she was in the room.**

**Inside was a female youkai about five years older than him reading a leather bound book. She was very beautiful even though she was still a child. She had thin fingers, porcelain white skin, a thin set body, sharp claw-like nails, long flowing white hair, one light purple streak on each side of her face, golden-amber eyes, and in the middle of her forehead was a blue crescent moon. She continued to read her book for she knew that the hanyo was outside the door. She smiled to herself waiting for him to enter.**

**The hanyo snuck in with no trouble making his way to her. Now would be the best time as ever to talk to her. He crept right next to her and lightly tugged at her light pink kimono. **

"**Onee-san" he said timidly hoping she wouldn't blow him off as his brother had done. The youkai closed her book, turned to face the hanyo, and smiled. "What is it Inuyasha?" **

**Inuyasha smiled knowing that his sister was in a cheerful mood. "I was wondering if you would plat with me?" **

**She set her book down, and smiled at him again. "Well okay you know I can't say 'no' to you."**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**A while later, they were in the middle of a lush green meadow. " Inuyasha if you want to go off by yourself you can, but stay close okay." **

"**don't worry onee-san. I'll be fine. I'm tough enough to take down anyone in my way." said Inuyasha puffing out his chest. The youkai laughed softly as Inuyasha sped off into the forest having the time of his life. The youkai was watching her little brother disappear into the forest. Then, she laid down on a patch of grass, took out her book, and started reading once more. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Inuyasha was bounding through the forest looking for anything that could peek his interest. He decided to catch his breath in a nearby clearing hoping something would happen. His sight fell upon a red carnation sitting in the shade of a massive tree. 'this flower looks really pretty' he thought. 'maybe I could give it to onee-san. She might like it.' He walked up to the flower and plucked it. Then he heard his sister call for him. "Inuyasha, it's time to go home. Mother might be worried sick."**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**The youkai sighed as she began to worry until Inuyasha ran out of the forest to his sister's side. He still held the flower in his grasp as he lightly tugged on her kimono once again. "Onee-san," as he held the flower up to her. "I found this flower and I thought you might like it." The youkai smiled as she accepted the flower. "Thank you Inuyasha." She then put it her hair. "Well let's go home before mother sends sesshomaru out to get us." With that Inuyasha took his sister's hand and walked with her home.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Inuyasha awoke from his sleep and heaved a depressing sigh. Then he looked up at the night sky. 'It's been so long since I've heard from her. I hope she's not dead.' He sighed again still looking at the millions of stars. 'I hope you're alright, Akina-onee-san.' **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Inuyasha had the same dream night after night, and he would always wake up at the exact same place over and over again. He decided to come down from the tree, and get a drink of water. **

**He made his way to a stream nearby, cupped a hand full of water, and drank it. "Kagome what are you doing up?" he asked as a young woman came out from behind a tree, and sat down next to the hanyou. "I was wondering if you were alright?" replied Kagome, who turned to look at him with her heart warming chocolate gaze. Inuyasha couldn't help but blush slightly knowing the woman he loved cared about him, but luckily, it was still dark out so Kagome didn't notice. "You've been acting a little weird lately is there something bothering you?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha sighed then looked her dead in the eyes. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, ever." said Inuyasha. Kagome agreed then he began. **

"**I keep having this dream about my older sister." he started off. "She was the only person, besides my parents, who actually didn't mind being around me, and she always tried to make my life easier." Inuyasha smiled. "I remember one time when she beat up Sesshomaru for calling me a 'hanyou'." "what else was she like?" asked Kagome interested in the tale. "Well, she was kind, and had amazing strength, for a female youkai, but she was very gentle. Father even gave her a name as kind as her actions, she was named Akina." Inuyasha explained. "what ever happened to her?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha's smile had faded as he said:" No one knows what happened to her…. Some say she died. It's been years since I've last seen or heard from her. I wish I could see her again." "Well why don't we take some time off and look for her." suggested Kagome "We do have a lot of extra time since Naraku is dead, and there's only one shard missing from the jewel. I'll try to convince the others to into going too."**

**Then Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha blushed a deep red then slowly put his arm around Kagome, hoping she doesn't 'sit' him for doing so.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Unknown to the both of them two pairs of eyes were watching them. Then, they disappeared into the night as if they were never there. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**The two figures jumped from branch to branch, making sure not to make a sound. They stealth fully landed at the edge of a clearing a few miles north. One of the figures pulled down the mask covering her mouth and nose. "We finally found him." she said breaking the silence with a loud whisper. The other figure abruptly silenced her by putting a hand on her mouth. "I know, I know." the figure said while putting her hand down. "Keep it down will you?" the figure said to the other. "remember what she said about Inuyasha-sama. 'he has heightened senses of smell and hearing.' That's why she insisted on making us wear incense ashes around our neck and grounding it into our clothes so he wouldn't be able to pick up our scents. We have to keep our voices down also so he won't be able to hear us or not at all." The figure quietly to the other. **

**The other figure had given up. "You're right Safia-san." she said. Safia shushed her again. "Sakura, you're supposed to address me as the 'dragon' when we're doing stealth tracking." Safia whispered in monotone. "and you're supposed to address me as the 'rabbit'." argued Sakura trying her best not to raise her voice. "Okay, fine let's just go tell her the good news." said Safia pulling on her mask as Sakura did the same. Then they set off once more heading north. "do you think she'll be happy once we tell her?" Sakura asked as she bounced off a thick tree branch. "I believe so." answered Safia, "how would you feel if someone told you they knew and located your little brother's location?" Sakura smiled . "I guess Akina-san will be very happy then." They picked up some speed as they proceeded north and disappeared into the night. **


	4. Chapter 4

Several miles north, there was a hut. It rested on a wide open field where wild flowers bloom, mostly red ones, the sign of a healer.

The inside of the hut was large and spacious with quite a few rooms. A door opened, and a young woman shuffled through the opening rubbing her eyes.

She walked toward the low table in the middle of the main room, and sat down. She yawned softly then looked at a small basket next to the table. "Good morning Zitachi-san," she greeted the basket. The cloths in the basket squirmed as a medium sized lindworm dragon poked its head out of the basket.

Then the sliding door opened, and footsteps could be heard heading towards the main room. The first set were light and quick, barely auditable. The last set were slow, and at a calm pace, compared to the first set the second set moved at a snail's pace. The door to the main room opened, and in bounced the rabbit ninja, Sakura. " 'Kina 'Kina you'll never guess what happened." she said full of energy. "You'll never, ever, ever, ever, ever guess."

"Well out with it." Akina replied, slightly annoyed by Sakura's hyper activity. "Sakura, calm down." complained the dragon ninja, Safia, as she entered the room. "Fine," said Sakura as she took a deep breath, and exhaled; Then calmly sat down next to Akina. "Anyway," continued Safia, "We've located Inuyasha-sama. We spotted him several miles south." Akina stared straight at Safia. "Are you sure, Safia-san." she asked, "You're positive it's him." "On my honor as a ninja." replied Safia. Akina smiled, "Just think, I'll be able to see him again." sakura's calm spell did not last for long. After Akina spoke, Sakura sprang up immediately yanking on Akina's arm pulling her towards the door. "Well come on, let's go let's go." "not so fast, Sakura." Akina replied lightly pulling her arm out of sakura's iron grasp. "I wish to test his skills, to see if he is 'a great fighter' as the rumors say." Safia and Sakura exchange looks then nod to Akina as she proceeds. "Safia, I'm pretty sure you payed close attention to who was with my brother, and their fighting styles." "hai, Akina-san." replied Safia.

The three demons gathered around the low table. Akina and Sakura listened with Safia explained. "Since both myself and Sakura have been observing them, I've developed a strategy that will fit to our advantage." She unrolled a scroll on the table, and used an ink brush to paint chibis of the hanyou and the other people he was traveling with. "Now, the strategy that would work to our advantage would be to divide and concur," Safia paused to make eye contact with Akina then continued. "The people traveling with your brother are a young fox demon, a two-tailed neko demon, a demon slayer, a monk, and a weird miko," "What do you mean by weird, Safia-san?" questioned Akina. "Well," interrupted Sakura "For one, she wears this really weird…I'm not sure what to call it. It looks like a kimono, but it's way too short," "Anyway," continued Safia, "It would be for the best if I took on the monk and the demon slayer. Sakura will take on the neko, the fox demon, and the miko. Leaving Akina-san to contend with her brother," "Wait a minute," protested Sakura "why do I have to fight three people, when Akina-san only has to fight Inuyasha-sama?" "Because," explained Akina "I wish to fight my brother one on one to see if he has improved," "Besides," continued Safia "your speed will enable you to dodge the miko's arrows, and the fox demon and the neko barely pose a threat," Sakura sighed "Fine, but when do we take action?" "We rest up today; for tomorrow we make our move," declared Akina in a monotone voice. Sakura yawned "Well I'm gonna go lay down for a while,"

The only people left in the room were Akina and Safia. Safia sretched before she got up from the floor. "I almost forgot to ask, how is Zitachi-san?" "Why don't you ask him yourself," replied Akina "he's around here somewhere,"

At the mention of his name, the lindworm dragon, Zitachi, slinked out of his basket towards his owner. Zitachi slithered around Safia's neck rubbing the side of his face against Safia's cheek. Safia laughed "I missed you too, Zitachi-san," Safia began to walk out of the room towards her room. "Safia-san," called Akina "will you go to the armory for me, and make sure my weapons are sharpened before tomorrow?" Safia turned around to face Akina, looking shocked. "A-Akina-san you don't plan on using _those _weapons are you?" "I must," replied Akina, who smiled to herself. "He made me promise to him that I wouldn't hold back on him, no matter what," Safia then smiled "I'll make sure they're sharpened, Akina-san" Safia quickly bowed then left the room, leaving Akina alone once more in the room.


End file.
